De-Clawed
by lunaerum
Summary: After being stuck as a kitten, Harry thought his life couldn't get any worse. Then again – this was before a certain jester found him and decided Harry would make a nice pet. Now, Harry has to try to not only to rein in Hisoka's blood-thirsty urges, but evade the man's strange affection. Life for Harry, even as a kitten, has never been easy – and it looks like it never will be.
1. A x Strange x Companion

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything but the fic idea/writing.

* * *

**Summary**: After being stuck as a kitten, Harry thought his life couldn't get _any_ worse. Then again – this was before a certain jester found him and decided Harry would make a nice _pet_. Now, Harry has to try to not only to rein in Hisoka's blood-thirsty urges, but evade the man's strange affection. Life for Harry, even as a kitten, has never been easy – and it looks like it _never_ will be.

* * *

Alright, here's my second hxh/hp crossover and it's just as indulgent and weird as the first. I got the idea from talking with a friend saying jokingly how I might have to write another hxh/hp cross with Harry stuck in his animagus form, who as a cat, claws Hisoka when he tries to go after Gon.

Thus, this fic was created.

Story will be presented in drabbles, but they won't be in chronological order.

Warnings: Canon typical violence?, weirdness, crack -

Pairings: ... actually, I have no idea. Does anyone have any ideas? Harry's eventually gonna turn back into a human and I'm _kinda_ leaning towards Hisoka/Harry _but_ ... idk. Maybe Hisoka/Harry/Illumi? Will definitely maybe have hints of Killugon.

* * *

1\. A x Strange x Companion

* * *

"Not bad, little boy." Hisoka cocks his head sideways to glance at Gon through his peripherals – his expression managing to be both _a bit_ haughty and _very_ terrifying. A bruise is forming high on his cheek from where the boy had snapped the end of his fishing pole at him, red and painful looking. His eyes narrow and his smile widens just a bit, conveying both poorly hidden malice and bloodlust. At the word 'boy' his hair moves strangely, writhing and wriggling independent of the almost non-existent wind circling the clearing. Then his hair mostly stills, just barely moving when thin rivulets of blood begin to soak the crown of Hisoka's hair and run down his forehead, just narrowly missing the corner of his eyes. Just a bit of blood begins to pool in the dip of Hisoka's lips before overflowing and cascading down his chin, to his neck, to soak the collar of his shirt.

Hisoka seems just as surprised at his injury as Leorio and Gon – who have both gone very, very still just in case Hisoka remembers they're in the clearing with him – stopping in his tracks to tilt his head to the side contemplatively. He brings a finger up to swipe at the blood, rubbing the red liquid between forefinger and thumb.

Then they all hear it. Hissing. Coming from Hisoka's _hair._

Hisoka lights up, yellow eyes widening and thin lips curling into a dangerous smile, as if he's just realized what the cause of his mysterious injury was. He murmurs something neither Leorio nor Gon can make out, and the hissing increases in volume before the head of a very small black cat pops out of Hisoka's hair and tries to leap to the ground.

_Tries_, being the operative keyword.

A pale hand plucks the kitten out of the air before he can leap past Hisoka's torso. The kitten struggles in Hisoka's presumably tight grip, loud distressed meowing marking the cat's displeasure. Still, Hisoka doesn't drop the creature – instead beginning to pet him, fingers expertly scratching at an ear in such a way that it almost immediately diminishes the kitten's loud protest of his treatment.

Sensing that most of the danger has passed, Leorio slowly stands, hands absentmindedly trying to brush some of the marsh off his knees and thighs. In his direct line of sight, Leorio can see Gon confusedly staring at the kitten, arms half-extended with the fishing pole in his grip loosely. Out of the corner of Leorio's eyes, he can see a blond-ish shaped blob about the size of Kurapika, the mist obscuring much of the boy's figure, so he can't make out an exact expression.

At the sound of Leorio's movement, Hisoka's gaze turns from the kitten in his arms to the black-haired man, and Leorio freezes – pinned in place by the weight of that yellow-eyed stare. Hisoka's eyes move from Leorio, to Gon, to Kurapika in the distance.

The tension is broken by Hisoka's dramatic sigh. "Maaaa … I'm not interested in fighting you anymore. Such a shame, I was really _itching_ for a good fight." Hisoka hefts the kitten in his arms with one hand, giving it an exasperated look. "You always ruin my fun." Another sigh. "Well. I'll see you in the next phase, then?" Here, a secretive look is aimed at Gon, which has the boy gripping his fishing pole in preparation of an attack, and the kitten yowling and scratching at the hand that's holding him.

There's another few scratches to the kitten's ears before he quiets, Hisoka clearly not bothered at all by the sound of the loud noise.

With no further words, Hisoka walks into the fog surrounding them with nary a backward look, holding a kitten in hand and rubbing at the blood flaking on his forehead with the other. In a few moments, not even his silhouette is able to be seen and the tension drains out of Gon and Leorio almost simultaneously.

It was then Kurapika entered the clearing silently, and all three of them stared in the direction that Hisoka and his cat had disappeared to, wondering just what the _hell _had just happened and if it all happened to just be a strange, _strange_ dream.

* * *

_Fin ..._ (for now)

* * *

Next chapter will either be Hisoka and Kitten-Harry's first meeting or another drabble taking place in the Hunter exam arc, haven't decided yet.

* * *

I'm lunaerum over on tumblr! A link is on my profile page thing, so you should follow me if you want to see more ridiculousness.

Review if you like! Tell me how I did, maybe? This was really fun to write but a struggle _especially_ for such a short chapter, so I'd like to know how you all liked it!


	2. Gittarackur x Vs x A Cat

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything but the fic idea/writing.

* * *

**Summary**: After being stuck as a kitten, Harry thought his life couldn't get _any_ worse. Then again – this was before a certain jester found him and decided Harry would make a nice _pet_. Now, Harry has to try to not only to rein in Hisoka's blood-thirsty urges, but evade the man's strange affection. Life for Harry, even as a kitten, has never been easy – and it looks like it _never_ will be.

* * *

I'm going to try to keep the word count length of these drabbles under 1k, just so it allows me to update faster.

**Warnings**: N/A, although this entire concept is pretty cracktastic.

**Pairings**: ... actually, I have no idea. Does anyone have any ideas? Harry's eventually gonna turn back into a human and I'm _kinda_ leaning towards Hisoka/Harry _but_ ... idk. (Maybe Illumi/Harry/Hisoka? _Who knows._) Hints of Killugon as well.

Timeline: This drabble happens just after Illumi and Hanzo finish the Second Phase.

* * *

2\. Gittarackur x Vs. x A Cat

* * *

"_Gittarackur, applicant 301, is the second to pass. Total time is twelve hours two minutes."_

" … I figured you'd already crossed the finish line." The man's voiced is warped and hollow, a strange clicking noise echoing as his shoulder's shake. On the floor, Hisoka directs an amused glance at the still-standing man, petting his cat who hasn't tried to scratch him at all in the past few hours, and has strangely perked up at the sight of the disguised assassin. Before Hisoka can reply with a rejoinder, the self-proclaimed ninja enters the room loudly, stealth and situational awareness at a likely all-time low for someone who's _job_ it is to be silent, sneaky, and to scope out the surroundings before deeming a location safe.

"Alright! I'm first to finish!" It's here that Hanzo turns slightly and sees the two others in the room, one who looks to have been finished with the second phase for quite some period of time and his happy demeanor falls pathetically fast, despair taking over.

"_Hanzo, applicant 294, is the third to pass – "_

"I don't believe this!" Hanzo clutches at his head dramatically, nearly screaming over the announcer.

"_Total time is twelve hours three minutes."_

"I came in third … " Finally, the ninja quiets, taking his injured pride to the farthest corner away from the two Hunter examines to sulk. He doesn't turn his back to the other two, but he definitely wants to avoid looking at them – as _he_ was supposed to be first, and had psyched himself up to being so, and _damn_ this is a big blow to his ego. His sits with his back to a wall, curling his knees to his chest, which simultaneously shields his brooding face from view, but allows easy access to the weapons hidden in the bandages wrapped around his ankles and his shoes – just in-case Hisoka wants to try slicing him open like he'd done to the fake First Phase Examiner.

Once Hanzo settles down and doesn't seem likely to cause a fuss, Hisoka's gaze turns from the ninja to the man standing before him, ever-present smirk quirking his lips. "You seem to have caught the attention of my Momo-chan." It's said amicably enough, but there's something dark in Hisoka's expression, although that's to be expected - everyone who's ever gathered data on the jester or gotten close enough to him knows that Hisoka is extremely protective and almost obsessed with his cat.

The first person to suggest that he had some sort of complex however, quickly had their head severed from their neck.

"... I met him when I was on a job in Yorknew City." Gittarackur divulges the information monotonously, inconspicuously eyeing Hisoka's grip on his cat, how it looks to be possessive, almost painful and how said cat hasn't stopped bristling since Hisoka said his 'name' and looks about ready to claw his owner's eyes out. "I recognized him as your cat and fed him. He followed me around for the duration of my job. I don't know why." What's also not said is how the cat recognizes him in his disguise, but perhaps that can be chalked up to an animal's heightened sense of smell - who knows.

"Oh?" There's a malevolent lilt to the way Hisoka says that single syllable, something jealous, and it's extremely _strange_ how Hisoka is _jealous_ of him spending time with his _cat_, but the disguised assassin recognizes this as him walking on thin ice. As in - if he says the wrong thing, Hisoka will turn violent on him, regardless of their rocky friendship. _  
_

And because he has no idea what to say to appease the other man, he keeps his mouth shut, barely managing to hold himself back from uttering a surprised noise when something brushes affectionately against his ankles and a cursory glance downwards proves the 'something' to be Hisoka's cat. He risks a glance to the side, where Hisoka sits looking at his empty hands. The malicious intent of Hisoka's aura briefly spikes when seeing that _his_ cat is being affectionate with another person - something that the cat, or 'Momo-chan', never does with Hisoka, or at least not without Hisoka plying him with silvervine sticks or scratching him in a specific spot which never fails to make the cat purr for him.

Although Gittarackur very carefully doesn't pick up the cat to not further incur Hisoka's wrath, the choice is quick taken out of his hands when Hisoka's cat scales up his clothing using his claws, curling around the back of his neck, snugly fitting between his collar and his neck proper. On the ground to his side, Hisoka's malicious intent of his aura spikes and continues to spike when his cat not only doesn't move from his neck, but begins to _purr_.

Sighing inaudibly, Gittarackur resigns himself to the strange situation he's found himself in, knowing that he's at least stuck with the cat, until the rest of the contestants arrive, given how long the cat used to sleep when he previously watched over him and it wasn't as if he could simply remove the cat from his person - because completely disregarding how Hisoka might react to _that_, the cat always yowled and scratched him when he woke the cat up prematurely.

So.

He was stuck with a cat napping on his neck for the next thirty-eight hours as well as the cat's _owner_ getting increasingly more and more agitated because of Gittarackur's contact with the cat. Hopefully, Hisoka wouldn't think to attack him while the cat was curled around his throat, but that didn't stop the other man from pouring out heavy malicious intent from his aura.

Gittarackur glances at the other contestant who finished shortly after him, who was holding up fairly well, considering he likely didn't even know what Nen was. The sight of Hanzo cowering was nearly enough to brighten Gittarackur's mood, or at least it was until the cat began purring louder, and Hisoka's malicious intent spiked once more.

Gittarackur sighs once more, this time nearly audibly. This was going to be a _long_ thirty-eight hours.

* * *

Next chapter will be Harry the Cat and Hisoka's first meeting!

* * *

I'm lunaerum over on tumblr! A link is on my profile page thing, so you should follow me if you want to see more ridiculousness.

Review please! Also, positive feedback and concrit will definitely inspire me to write more and update faster (maybe)!


	3. The x First x Meeting

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything but the fic idea/writing.

* * *

**Summary**: After being stuck as a kitten, Harry thought his life couldn't get _any_ worse. Then again – this was before a certain jester found him and decided Harry would make a nice _pet_. Now, Harry has to try to not only to rein in Hisoka's blood-thirsty urges, but evade the man's strange affection. Life for Harry, even as a kitten, has never been easy – and it looks like it _never_ will be.

* * *

This chapter is a bit longer than my usual length, but I figured you guys deserved a little bit extra after waiting so long.

**Warnings**: N/A, although this entire concept is pretty cracktastic.

**Pairings**: ... Leaning towards Hisoka/Harry, but also Hisoka/Illumi/Harry. Hints of Killugon as well.

**Timeline**: This drabble takes place before the first episode of Hunter x Hunter. Hisoka is 26.

* * *

3\. The x First x Meeting

* * *

Harry wakes in an instant.

In the distance, a car backfires. Harry figures that's what must have startled him awake – but that doesn't really make sense, not really. Harry has been living at the Potter Manor for _years_ and it's so far away from muggle civilization Harry sometimes forgets that muggle inventions exist.

And then he remembers.

It was a Friday.

Hermione and Ron had come around again – they were worried. Ginny and him had broken up years ago (they had never really gotten back together again, in fact) and they thought his isolation had something to do with that. They were wrong, but it was simultaneously nice and irritating to have them over and have them worried and fussing over him.

It reminded him that they cared.

It was even worse when Molly decided to come along – she still thought of Harry as her youngest son and coddled him even worse than she did Ron. Hermione's fussing was nothing compared to Molly's – at least Hermione never managed to fluster the usually even-tempered house elves.

Too used to doing all of the house work for her family, she would always start cleaning or cooking – which would send the house elves into a tizzy – or she'd ask after Harry in such a delicate way that it was clear she was being careful with him.

It made him mad sometimes, but mostly grateful. Having Hermione, Ron, and Molly barging in his house and fretting about him and his – admittedly poor – life decisions reminded him that he had a family, that he was _loved_.

Maybe that's why he finally agreed to go out to eat with Hermione and Ron. After months – years, more like – of him sequestering himself away at the Potter Manor, he'd forgotten the real reason he'd hidden himself away.

Or rather, he'd lost the conviction to hide himself away. At twenty-two, he'd been living in the manor for four years, isolated from the rest of the world. He reasoned that fame would follow him wherever he went – that he would have to deal with being gawked at if he stayed close to the magical world.

So he'd left. And he vowed to himself never to come back into the public's eye.

But at twenty-two, he's weak. He's spent nearly five years locked away in his ancestral home like a criminal and he misses the magical world. Not his fans or the people that have scorned him – and likely continue to do so – but the wonder and awe it evokes. It's a bone-deep ache that can't be satiated, not really. The longer he let himself go without venturing into the magical world, the more he managed to convince himself that it was the right decision.

And then … he stagnated. Withered. That conviction crumbled and he found himself contemplating going to Diagon Alley under his cloak or under a glamour before throwing the idea out. Not good enough. It wasn't any better than staying at Potter Manor.

It took only a few visits once he started pining after the magical world for Hermione to convince him to go to dinner. It was just _one_ night, she had said. That's how he managed to convinced himself. One night. He deserved as much. One night and he'd go back to Potter Manor.

Once they arrive at the Leaky Caldron, he suddenly remembers very clearly why he'd hidden himself away. The staring, the clamoring, the whispering – it took all Harry had not to jump back into the flame and Floo back home.

But it was only one night. Harry had faced Voldemort and lived. He could surely handle one night of people staring at him and whispering.

They were halfway to the newest restaurant at the end of Diagon Alley when a voice calls after him. It's a young voice, Harry can tell as much, and that's why he turns around. As much as he wanted to curse the adults who pointed and made a big scene out of him and his stupid scar – children were different. They didn't know better.

So he turns around, plasters on a fake smile – and comes face-to-face with a wand.

He can feel Hermione and Ron tense behind him and Harry would _really_ like to avoid bloodshed before going to dinner, so he tries to placate the boy – who can't be more than a third year. Before he can get a word out, however, the boy fires off a spell Harry can't hear and everything goes black.

Shaking off the memory – because what good does _that_ do, to reminisce in the past when he can't change anything – Harry immediately begins observing his surroundings. He's in an alley of some sort and everything is oddly tall and the sensation reminds him a bit of how everything look's when he's –

Before the thought can fully form, Harry glances down at himself.

Instead of hands and feet, he has paws.

Everything _looks_ big because it _is_ big.

That little _brat_ had somehow forced him into his animagus form!

Well, no matter. Changing back should be easy enough.

So he tries.

And he fails.

Scratch that. A third year had somehow forced him into is animagus form and ensured he couldn't transform back!

Angry, frustrated, and unable to vocalize his emotions in a normal manner, Harry growls.

It comes out like a squeak.

(This is why he hates his animagus form. It's the most useless, defenseless from he could've possibly taken. A kitten. Not even a cat, but a kitten.

Hermione thought he was cute. So did Ron.

It was awful.)

Harry sighs – or tries to at least. He takes another look at his surroundings. The alley looks like it could be in Muggle London – maybe. It's unlikely that the spell tossed him any further, but Harry hadn't heard the heard the incantation so he can't be sure. It's very likely that if he makes it to the entrance of Diagon Alley, he'll be able to get in. Even as an animagus, Harry had his magic, though he wasn't able to use it, not as he was able to normally.

As a kitten, his magic became some sort of inherent energy that surrounding him – that puffed up his fur, made him faster and stronger. Wasn't very useful, but the entrance might recognize him and from there he'd probably be able to find Hermione and Ron, as he doubts they've left, not with him disappearing.

It's when he leaves the alley he realizes the third year's spell _may_ have sent him farther than he thought.

He doesn't recognize his surroundings at all.

Uneasily, he tries to convince himself that because he's only been to muggle London a few times, so not recognizing where he is doesn't really mean anything, but it's more than the landscape.

The people are dressed so _oddly_.

Deep below the denial, Harry realizes almost immediately that the spell likely sent him farther than he initially thought. He might not even be in _England _anymore.

But – Harry wouldn't be himself if he didn't at least try to figure out where he was. Try to figure out a way back to his friends and his home.

So, he heads out onto the sidewalk –

And immediately crashes into someone's leg.

"Oh?" The voice sounds amused, which is a good sign, and somewhat sinister, which is _not. _

Harry begins to scramble away, but long-fingered hands snatch him up too quickly.

His fur bristles.

His magic flares.

(Harry doesn't notice how the man shivers at that.)

Harry is raised face to face with a man who seems to be dressed as a clown. Which is – not the weirdest thing Harry's ever seen, but it's fairly close.

"Aren't you interesting~?" The clown says, something very dark hidden underneath the wide smile aimed at Harry. He shifts his hands to pet one of Harry's furred ears, which only makes Harry bristle more.

Again, Harry's magic flares, its presence nearly palatable in the air. This close, Harry can see the man's pupils dilate.

The man's hands grip Harry tighter – and that's when Harry decides he's had enough. Despite his current appearance, Harry did not want to be petted and did not take kindly to strangers who plucked him off of the ground – where he was very content! – to be manhandled (or was that kitten-handled?).

So Harry lurches forward to bite the man's nose.

* * *

Next chapter will pick up where this one left off! I'll explore why Hisoka is so obsessed with Harry the cat, though I've hinted as to the reason why here. If you think you know the reason why, send it in a review! If you guess right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.

* * *

I'm lunaerum on tumblr! Come check me out and give me a follow?

R&amp;R please! I'd love to know what you think of this chapter!


	4. A x Soul x Bond ?

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything but the fic idea/writing.

**Summary**: After being stuck as a kitten, Harry thought his life couldn't get any worse. Then again – this was before a certain jester found him and decided Harry would make a nice pet. Now, Harry has to try to not only to rein in Hisoka's blood-thirsty urges, but evade the man's strange affection. Life for Harry, even as a kitten, has never been easy – and it looks like it never will be.

**Warnings**: N/A, although this entire concept is pretty cracktastic.

**Pairings**: ... Hisoka/Harry. I originally said it might be Illumi/Harry/Hisoka, but reviewers brought up that Hisoka definitely would not share and I totally agree, especially after this chapter so … Hisoka/Harry it is. No romance will happen while Harry is a cat! Hints of Killugon as well.  
**  
Timeline**: This drabble continues on from chapter three and takes place before the first episode of Hunter x Hunter. Hisoka is 26. Harry is 22 – but also a kitten. He'll turn back into a human ... with a few extra appendages ... in a few chapters.

* * *

I have no excuse for the contents of this chapter. Hisoka got weird and I am at the whim of fictional characters. And – I said last time that those who guessed correctly as to why Hisoka was so enamored with Harry would get the chapter dedicated to them, so shout-out to _R.A. Cross, SimpleWriter44, AquilaPallas129, Luna-tic4590, Clow Angel, __Kryssi90, chicaalterego, Tetractys, _and a very special Guest reviewer, who did not leave an identifying name.

Also, about how long it's taken me to update … it's been a very stressful year and I haven't had much motivation or energy to write. Hopefully, that will change, but we shall see what we shall see.

* * *

4\. A x Soul x Bond?

* * *

Last time …

_So Harry lurches forward to bite the man's nose._

* * *

If Harry was expecting the man to drop him out of surprise – or even yelp, he was sorely disappointed. In fact, the man didn't react at all, beyond half-crossing his eyes and staring at the cat attached to his nose. There was something in the man's eyes – that no matter how strangely he was dressed, was so unsettling that Harry removed his teeth from the man's nose almost as soon as he bit him.

More cowed than Harry would ever admit (and suddenly all too aware of how small he was now, as a kitten and without his magic), Harry shrinks as far away from the man as much as he's able to. And as he observes the man, waiting to see how he'll react, he realizes that the bite _must_ have hurt. As a kitten, Harry will never be able to inflict the amount of damage he'd be able to do as an adult (or even a slightly bigger cat), but the wound was bleeding and quite a lot at that.

But the man hadn't even reacted.

At least not in the way that Harry wanted – which was to startle the man into letting him go – and that did not bode well for Harry, because that meant the man would react in a way Harry didn't expect. Up to and including bodily damage Harry wouldn't be able to defend himself against.

So they sit and stew in the tense atmosphere (or in the very least, Harry does – the man, or rather _clown_, simply stares down at Harry with an unnerving smile that belies neither happiness nor amusement, and is certainly not benign given how tightly Harry is being held) when the man smiles even wider than he had been before. Harry tenses, not really sure exactly what that means for _him_ and is fully ready to try and squirm his way out of the man's grip when he speaks.

"Oh ~? What a cute kitty-cat." The man makes no move to stem his bleeding nose and the blood has reached his lips – staining them like some macabre lipstick. A finger lifts his chin none-too-gently for just a moment and when it's pulled away, Harry can see something even more sinister in the man (_clown's_) general countenance and an energy that feels almost like magic seems to unfurl around the man.

And then …

The strangest thing happens.

Harry knows about soul bonding. Or at least, he knows about the basics.

When Ron and Hermione came over, it wasn't unusual that they'd talk about their wedding plans. See, everyone knew that Ron and Hermione were going to get married. It wasn't really a surprise, not when they'd been engaged since forever, it seemed like – but they both wanted to hold off on the actual ceremony until the they were both established in their careers. Neither of them minded, often saying that this gave them more time to plan (or rather, _Hermione_ said that – Ron was just happy to go along with his soon to be wife).

But there were quite a few logistical matters to attend to. Like what the ceremony would be like. If it would be muggle or magical or a mix of the two – and if they were to bond.

A marriage bond was much like a marriage _contract_ that was signed which then fostered a bond between the two parties getting married. It was then that this bond could create an empathetic connection or even a telepathic connection. It was all very romantic, but done with intent.

Then, Hermione had said to Harry – explaining why she had added that caveat, there were soul bonds. There were much more organic than marriage bonds and happened when one party's magic was highly compatible with the other's. They formed spontaneously and quickly and there were quite a few side-effects that occurred in the wake of their formation, unlike marriage bonds, like giddiness and the inability to be apart from one another as the bond is solidifying as it would just force the two parties back together through magical means.

So yes. Harry knows about soul bonding.

But he'd never expected it to happen to him.

Harry can't exactly describe the sensation, but as the energy wafted off the man in front of him, his own magic perked up and sought to twine itself with said energy. It was somewhat sensual and highly strange to feel as a cat, but it happened quick and it left Harry dazed. Left the man dazed too, if his glassy eyes were indicative of anything.

And while the sensation is strange and almost indescribable, he knows exactly what it is – even if he's only heard about it in passing and even if it's never happened to him before.

He's just met – for all intents and purposes – his soul mate.

And his magic has just staked a claim on the man just as the man's energy has staked a claim on him.

Harry and the man before him have just completed a successful soul bond – and he doesn't even know the man's name!

And … he's also a cat.

That part is important.

"No collar … no owner ..." The man mutters, giddily and breathily. He looks even more manic than he did before this whole soul bonding nonsense. "I've decided! You'll be mine. My little kitty-cat ~"

For a moment, Harry just blinks up at the man holding him. When the words finally register, he tries his hardest to squirm out of the hands holding him, but to no avail. His struggles go unnoticed when instead of addressing Harry (or letting him down, as he wanted in the first place!), the man instead begins to walk away from the alley that Harry'd landed in after he'd been cursed.

Sensing his imminent doom, Harry goes limp in the man's hands, ignoring the irritating cooing directed at him and how the man's magic-like energy keeps reaching for Harry and his magic.

… He should have just convinced Hermione to dine at the manor. Should have _definitely_ ducked when that third year had aimed a wand at him and should've ran the other way when he'd seen the man reaching for him.

Harry gives a little kitten sigh at the thought of all he could've done differently before pushing those thoughts to the side.

It didn't matter now.

Besides, once the man got tired of holding Harry and put him down, Harry could just make a run for it.

Yeah – that sounded good!

( … so why did it feel like he was forgetting something?)

* * *

Next chapter will be picking up from where chapter 2 left off, but we'll see more of Hisoka's and Harry's early life together!

* * *

I'm lunaerum over on tumblr! Give me a follow if you'd like.

Please R&amp;R! I would love to hear what you guys think of this chapter ...

Also, feel free to guess what you guys think Harry is forgetting! Hint: it has something to do with soul bonds.


End file.
